


First

by tepidspongebath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme asking for Sherlock's unexpected first kiss in one hundred words</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

…Twenty-two and alone and drinking alone and drunk and not worse than drunk only because he hasn't had the money and he's used up his stash. He should be getting home, wherever that is, but he's fallen, slipped in the corridor to the loo and he should get up but he can't and he thinks he's saying 'help' but that could be his imagination and there's a hand on his sleeve pulling him upright, thank God, thank God...

He's so grateful that he kisses her, sloppy and desperate and alcohol-scented.

"Not my type," says Harry Watson, "but you're pretty enough."


End file.
